


7am Morning Talk Show with the Newest Wayne Addition

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Series: Welcome to the Family, Starling [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, genderbent, implied slight elitism, morning talk show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: On a morning talk show, the newest addition to the Wayne family, Miranda, is finally shown off to the rest of Gotham with her mama Rikki (fem!Dick), aunt Demetria (fem!Damian), and grandmother Byanca (fem!Bruce).  Of course, not everyone of that bunch is enjoying being up so early and having to talk, but for the family and appearance they will.------(A fic brought over from my Tumblr and part of a genderbent AU I have where fem!Dick and fem!Jason have adopted a little girl, and everyone is happy.)





	7am Morning Talk Show with the Newest Wayne Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this up. The drive to start was more just of a random one, just to start writing and see how far I could get. It was also on a list of prompts that I should get written whenever I have the time. Well, seems like I managed that. There are a few other ideas I have for this AU, and I might get to writing them out, but we shall see and if people enjoy reading it too.
> 
> AU: ‘Welcome to the family, starling’ AU (genderbent)  
> Pairing: implied Jaydick, implied Timkon  
> Characters: fem!Bruce, fem!Dick, fem!Damian, OC child
> 
> From Miranda’s POV

Miranda yawned for what seemed liked the gizallionith time this morning for her, knowing that it wouldn’t be the last yawn yet. It still had been barely light outside, at least in the foggy sky she had seen though the tinted car window. School mornings at least waited until the sun was awake to start, but she wasn’t going to school this morning. But Gotham also never seemed to dim because of all the lights on the buildings and on the streets. Unless they were at Grandma’s house. There it seemed like a whole other world. At least one that she could visit at seven years old. Her aunt Haylee promised to take her to other worlds when she got other. Every time she told her mamas about that, they both shook their heads with funny looks on their faces. Like they had eaten a piece of sour candy.

The young girl yawned again before looking around to blink away the tears that had built up from doing so so often. She had never been at a tv studio before, so she was taking in all the new sights that she saw. It was brighter than outside of the building, more colors on the walls and lights. The tv studio was also very busy in the morning, by people who looked barely more awake than her aunt Tiffy after a really long night. She could see how they were tired but really, really good at not looking like they were tired. Just as she was suppose to look really happy at being up so early in the morning. She didn’t know how her mama could do it or her Grandma for that matter either right now.

“Two minutes till we go live.”

She glanced over to them seated with on the not-so very comfortable couch. Her very pretty and dressed up mama was sitting next to her and chatting with the blonde lady in her own chair across from them. Grandma, on the other side of Miranda’s mama, seemed to be doing something on her phone while having that small smile on her face that she knew was only so people wouldn’t think she was so grumpy all the time. Aunt Demetria had been looking at all the people before looking down at Miranda from her spot right next to her, sitting straight backed and as tall her grandma.

“You alright, Miranda? Are the bright lights bothering you?” her aunt asked her, as if she could make the lights hanging from the ceiling pointed at them not so bright. Then again her aunt had that tone in her voice that her Grandma got. It was the one that made people do things, and it made her mom sometimes really angry. 

But the lights really weren’t bothering her. So she shook her head in answer, because she was yawning once more.

Her aunt gave her one last look. Her bright green eyes narrowed in concentration. Miranda saw that look run in her family often. It meant they were thinking really hard about something. About what, Miranda could never really guessed. A mystery she wanted to solve by herself and not have to ask them. Then that gaze moved away once her mama got her aunt’s attention with a question. 

Miranda then went back to looking around her, at the people who were around the camera and to the groups of them filling out the seats just beyond the lights. There was a lot of people now looking at them. Why did there have to be so many people up this morning? Weren’t they very tired and wanted to sleep in? An itching settled under her skin when she noticed someone new and a stranger looking at them. She always quickly looked away.

Miranda frowned, shifting in her spot and wishing she wasn’t wearing such an itchy, blue dress. She knew she couldn’t reach up to tug on the curls in her hair, since her mama had worked hard in making little, brown curls.

“Mama…” she spoke softly, hoping those people wouldn’t hear her and look at her. She didn’t like them all looking at her now. Even at seven years old, she had noticed strangers looked at her way more than they had before. Her picture being taken more. It felt weird. Her mama said it was because of their family name.

“Starling? You okay?” came her mama’s concerned voice. Miranda quickly looked over to see the face to match on the other side of her. 

Seeing her mama reminded Miranda that she wasn’t alone here, and she was safe here too. Her aunt and grandma meant she was also even more safe, since they would never let anyone hurt her. They wouldn’t have brought her here if it wasn’t safe. Those thoughts turned over and over in her mind to keep her from crying more from just yawning.

“Are you feeling alright? The lights aren’t making you too hot, are they?”

Miranda gave her mama a nod, though her aunt quickly spoke as well over her nod.

“I already asked her about the lights and if they were bothering her, Richenda. Obviously it isn’t them, but the people gawking like they have nothing better to do. It is ridiculous. She is just a child that happens to be a part of our family. What more could people desire to know about?”

Miranda glanced back to her aunt, who seemed to be sitting up straighter on her spot on the couch. Then the young girl glanced back to her mama, who was giving her aunt a look that she couldn’t quite place, before a soft smile was given to her. Her mama’s hand then moved over, covering Miranda’s completely but not smooshing it either. It was to say, without saying, that she was okay. It helped even more, which made her smile at her mama.

“It’ll be over shortly, a hour at most, starling Then we can go get some ice cream. That sound good?” her mother asked her while petting her hand, getting a quick nod of her head. Ice cream was always good to her.

“Good morning everyone in Gotham. I hope everyone is awake and ready to start this day off right. Here with me in the studio is some very special guests today.”

Her mama smiled even more, before glancing just as the blonde lady in the chair began talking to the people and the cameras around them. Miranda watched her mama tuck a stray piece of long, dark hair behind her ear before the little girl was glancing towards the lady talking. She spoke of Miranda’s family and how she was new. It made her squirm a bit in spot when people’s focuses shifted to her, but she thought to herself to be still like a good girl. She tried to remember her bedtime stories of brave knights and heroes and princesses who saved the day. Those always made her feel better.

“And the young lady’s 'other’ mother is-? Busy?”

“Yes. She had to go to her job this morning, which meant sadly she couldn’t make it. My wife often works evening and mornings, not wanting to let my family’s money just be a sole income. I’ve told her it’s no problem, but she never listens.” Her mama’s voice was very light and different, Miranda noted. "Even with my job in Bludhaven too, no less! I try to convince her, but she doesn’t listen too well. But that’s married life, I suppose.“ 

A light chuckle that barely sounded like the ones that Miranda knew came after her mama finished. All of it didn’t really sound like her, but though she did when she sometimes talked to Nana in getting out of trouble. Mama sometimes told her funny jokes how, if they weren’t saving people, she would have been a performer. Her mama also told her that she shouldn’t lie when she didn’t need to. But, then again, her mama was lying to the blonde lady about her other mommy.

Mommy said she couldn’t go on with them, because people couldn’t know she was around. Miranda had asked why, asked if it meant something bad. Of course, her mommy shook her head with that funny, crooked smile of hers. Her mommy said that she would tell her when she was older.

"And the Miss- er, Mrs. Tiffany also couldn’t make it?” the lady continued, correcting herself as she did. Miranda pouted.

Her aunt made a hard tsking noise that Miranda knew well. “Drake-”

“Business to run now that she is CEO,” Miranda’s grandma finally stepped in to say. The little girl now wondered why she hadn’t, though she knew that sometimes she liked to not have to talk all the time. "I remember when those pressing matters often kept me up in the office late at night, though I had to watch my skin from getting wrinkles too early with staring at the computer screen. My daughter does well to balance her life out well, with her wife and work. I couldn’t be anymore proud.“

Miranda beamed a smile at her grandma, lightly kicking her feet a bit. Of course, that was another half-lie as well. A white lie, her mother told her they had to sometimes had to tell people. They were heroes, after all. No one could know that, because it would make them endangered, or in danger. Something along those lines. 

"I’m sure she’s doing well,” the host lady continued to talk, still with a smile on her face that Miranda wondered if it was hurting her cheeks, “How has retirement life treating you? I bet more parties, or well less with the granddaughter.”

Miranda heard her grandma and her mama chuckle, and the blonde lady joined it. Miranda grinned, though noticed though that her aunt didn’t. It was funny because it wasn’t true, or at least that is what Miranda thought. She often spent quiet time with her grandma, or listening to her read books. Sometimes she even got to listen to her grandma talk to other heroes, like her great-aunt Claire. She was the nicest. Not that her grandma’s other friends weren’t nice too, just that she saw her great-aunt the most and her family.

“It has been significantly less, though I still have to host a party or two just to not let things feel too boring. I could read or knit like some people like suggest, but getting out while I am still young and in my fifties is what I rather be doing.”

The blonde lady nodded her head, still smiling before switching to another topic. Miranda tried to pay attention, but she was soon growing bored of listening to the lady talk with her mama, grandma, or sometimes her aunt. It was still very early in the morning.

“I think that’s all the time we have for now,” the lady in the other chair began saying to the group of people and the camera. Miranda was now more hopeful for getting out of her and out of those spotlights pointed at them. The blonde lady’s gaze then shifted back over to the couch with a big grin, “It was so nice to see a family together, and the newest generation of the Wayne family. I’m sure you’ll fit right in with such a…variety of family members.”

Miranda wondered a bit what that meant. She felt her mama’s hand curl tighter around her little hand, glancing over to see if she was upset. But her mama smiled brightly.

“It was a pleasure being on. I am happy to show off my little family. I love my daughter so, so much.”

“That’s good, that’s good. That’s all the time we have now. Thank you for joining us.”

Once the woman said that, she got up along with the four on the couch. Miranda watched as her mama and grandma shook hands, though her aunt did not. Her aunt, however, did stand so near, as if she was protecting her. But she didn’t see any bad people around. She also knew she wouldn’t be here if there were any bad people around. Her mama and her family wouldn’t let her be hurt. They had promised her that when she had begun to live with him.

'My starling, as long as I live, nothing in this world will come to harm you, alright?’

Her mama’s promise kept her strong. It was a promise to her mommy and daddy.

Their family soon took their leave, waving goodbye to a few people that Miranda didn’t know who they were. Her mama and grandma seemed to know, or at least pretended to. Her grandma told her that people liked to say they know her because she was her. Miranda knew a little from when she lived with her mommy and daddy about something about her family’s name Wayne, but not much. Now she knew they did a lot, so said her aunts.

Once they were out of the big room they had been siting in, she felt arms around her and lifting her off the ground. Miranda giggled as she was placed on her mama’s hip, who smiled back at her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek as they continued down the hall.

“You did great, sweetie. So proud of you. I bet your mommy saw you too and thought the same.”

“I’m surprised they did not pester her with questions. I remember when they wouldn’t shut up when I appeared on stations. It was irritating and useless, since I wouldn’t have told them an ounce of truth. They didn’t deserve it then, and I don’t see why they deserve anything now. Miranda is happy, obviously. What more does a 'public appearance’ do for a child? I thought most would be still wrapped up with Tiffany’s recent marriage to the Kent.”

Miranda rested her cheek against her mama’s shoulder as she listened to the women talk, occasionally blowing away the long dark hair from her face.

Her mama had said they wouldn’t have to do this often, maybe not even again. They were a family first, would be. People just liked to see that.

Miranda was happy with her new family. She knew her mommy and daddy would be happy with her family as well if they weren’t in heaven. One big happy family together. Her mama and ma would loved her mommy and daddy, and they would have loved them even if they didn’t know they were heroes. They were good mommies, and they loved her so much.

The little girl yawned once more, and her eyes drifted shut. It was still so early in the morning, and sleep seemed so good after all that. Her mama wouldn’t mind. She was the best mama.


End file.
